This invention relates to display apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for creating the aesthetically pleasing effect of falling snow.
There are many instances where it is desired to create the effect of falling snow without making artificial snow by mixing water with a refrigerant material. For example, during the Christmas shopping season, many stores provide attractive window displays showing a winter scene. To enhance the winter-like atmosphere of the display, some means of achieving the effect of falling snow would be desirable. A further example of when such an effect would be desirable is on a movie set wherein a particular scene requires the effect of falling snow but it would be particularly burdensome to film the scene in an actual winter climate.
Prior attempts to achieve the effect of falling snow have not proved entirely satisfactory. Such attempts have failed to achieve, for example, a uniform dispersion of the artificial snow material as it falls.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus for creating the effects of falling snow.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus utilizing lightweight snow-like plastic particles which are uniformly distributed in the air to provide the appearance of a uniform snowfall.